Plume et Parchemin
by Z. Demon
Summary: [TRAD] Tout le monde sait que Lily et James finissent ensemble à la fin. Ici vous découvrez comment, par le moyen de petits mots et quelques listes. Prime : humour garanti !
1. Les Dix Garçons Plus de Poudlard

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye. Traduite par Zeuh Demon.

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James vont ensemble à la fin. Mais ici tu peux découvrir comment, exactement, ça s'est passé, par le moyen de listes et billets. Et tu t'amuses avec les confusions et aventures d'un jeune groupe d'amis.

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **J'ai attendu 21 longs jours avant d'avoir la réponse, si oui ou non elle acceptait que je traduise sa fic ! C'est dur, vous savez, c'est dur. Sinon j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part le fameux " Bonne lecture. " Ah et, je tiens à dire que c'est ma première traduction. Ah et, aussi, merci à Is, ma p'tite DarkyAnge qui m'aide beaucoup.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les 10 garçons Plus de Poudlard **

_Par Lily Evans, avec les commentaires de Marlene McKinnon et Alice Frasier._

**1. Sirius Black**

Lily : Beau et sexy, tout simplement irrésistible. Cependant, il n'a d'yeux que pour notre chère amie Lene.

Marlene : Vraiment beau gosse, mais un coureur de jupons. Quel gâchis.

Alice : Vraiment beau. J'suis d'accord avec Lily (il n'a d'yeux que pour Lene) et avec Lene (un dragueur insensible).

**2. James Potter**

Lily : J'sais pas ce qu'il fait ici. Sincèrement, il est pas affreux, mais définitivement simple d'esprit.

Marlene : Musclé et charmant, mais il y a longtemps qu'il ne voit que la rousse à mes côtés.

Alice : Il n'est pas si horrible que tu ne le penses, Lils. Et définitivement, il est bien foutu. Et beau gosse.

**3. Amos Diggory**

Lily : Mignon, on dirait un ange. Et a quelques bons muscles aussi.

Marlene : Un peu sans sel, toi-même tu le sais, Lils.

Alice : Beau.

**4. Gidéon Prewet**

Lily : Vraiment beau. Charment et poli, aussi.

Marlene : Magnifique. Quels yeux, non ?

Alice : Beau.

**5. Lucius Malefoy**

Lily : Ca me fait mal au coeur de devoir le mettre ici, mais ses cheveux platine sont adorés par des tonnes de filles.

Marlene : Jolis yeux, mais ce qu'on trouve derrière ne vaut rien.

Alice : Fixette sur les yeux, Lene. Ouais, je crois que l'apparence est convenable, mais il n'en vaut pas le coup.

**6. Remus Lupin**

Lily : Un amour, gentil et mignon.

Marlene : _Because_ romantique, beaucoup de filles succonbent aux les cheveux et yeux noisette de notre ami.

Alice : Adorable. Et notre ami, soit-dit en passant.

**7. Franck Londubat**

Lily : Je m'abstiens.

Marlene : Idem.

Alice : Tant mieux. Enlevez vos yeux de _mon_ petit-ami, qui à propos, est parfait !

**8. Charles Smith**

Lily : Un autre Serpentard. Quelle décadence.

Marlene : Mignon, quand même. Mais trop séducteur.

Alice : Potter et Black aussi. Le problème avec Smith c'est qu'il sort avec trop de Serpentardes. Déprimant.

**9. Mark Tompson**

Lily : Craquaaaant ! Cheveux blonds retombant sur ses yeux bleus... Quel rêve.

Marlene : Magnifique ! Beau gosse ! Musclé !

Alice : Débiles, dommage qu'il soit un chanteur mondialement connu et qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de vous.

**10. Severus Snape **

Lily : On m'a obligée à mettre ça.

Marlene : Merliiin, vous réclamez parce que vous l'avez jamais vu à poil.

Alice : En vérité, grâce aux Maraudeurs, toute l'école doit déjà l'avoir vu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Re-note de la traducteuse : **J'espère ne pas avoir trop défoncé la belle langue qu'est le portugais (modestie à part). J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé, et que vous allez laisser des tonnes et des tonnes de reviews.

Prochain chapitre...

_Les 10 filles Plus de Poudlard_


	2. Les Dix Filles Plus de Poudlard

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye. Traduite par Zeuh Demon.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James finissent ensemble à la fin. Ici vous découvrez comment, par le moyen de petits mots et quelques listes. Prime : humour garanti !

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **Merci pour la totalité de vos reviews, vous êtes parfaits. Et, heum... bonne lecture ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les 10 filles Plus de Poudlard**

_Par James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow._

**1. Lily Evans**

Cornedrue : Définitivement parfaite. La fusion plus attrayante et dangereuse que je connaisse.

Patmol : Vraiment belle, mais Cornedrue l'a dans la mirette. Sinon je sortirais avec elle.

Lunard : Grande amie. Douce, câline, intelligente et amusante.

Queudver : Elle est cool. Elle m'aide avec les Potions et les Enchantements.

**2. Marlene McKinnon**

Cornedrue : Jolie, mais n'arrive pas aux pieds de ma rouquine.

Patmol : Belle et intelligente. Seul défaut : elle essaye encore de me résister !

Lunard : Et elle y arrive bien, non ?

Queudver : Je la trouve sexy, mais Pat' va me frapper si je dis ça.

**3. Jennifer Carrol**

Cornedrue : Plus ou moins. Blonde aux yeux marrons. Je suis plus branché rousses.

Patmol : Dépassée.

Lunard : Merlin, comme vous êtes exigeants... Elle est jolie, quand même.

Queudver : Qui c'est qui l'a mise en troisième place alors ?

**4. Karol Buffay**

Cornedrue : J'ai déjà dit, j'suis plus branché rousses.

Patmol : Tu es plus branché Evans, Corn'. Belle, mais a un copain.

Lunard : Craquante, merveilleuse et parfaite. Maaais a un petit-ami beau et intelligent qu'elle aime beaucoup. Alors oubliez.

Queudver : Si j'ignorais que son amoureux c'est toi, Rem', ça m'aurait semblé suspect.

**5. Alice Frasier**

Cornedrue : Plutôt jolie. On dirait une poupée, j'sais pas. Amie de mon adorée.

Patmol : Complètement en amuuuuuur pour son Franck.

Lunard : Et lui pour elle. Alice est amusante, gentille, bien élevée et studieuse.

Queudver : Elle m'aide en Soins et DCFM.

**6. Mary Stuart**

Cornedrue : Jolie, mais usée par l'usage.

Patmol : T'as tout dit.

Lunard : Trop grosses fesses.

Queudver : A des bourrelets, vous le saviez ?

**7. Bellatrix Black**

Cornedrue : Les rousses sont ma source de vie.

Patmol : Tu me fatigues déjà, mon gars. Bella est inutile.

Lunard : Nez crochu.

Queudver : Sort avec Lestrange.

**8. Narcissa Black**

Cornedrue : Beurk. Blonde sans sucre ni sel. J'préfère le piment.

Patmol : Autrement dit, _ta rousse_. Narcissa est vraiment banale.

Lunard : J'sais pas, ses yeux sont pas mal quand même.

Queudver : Sort avec Malefoy.

**9. Julie Murdly**

Cornedrue : Complète et totalement artificielle. J'ai entendu ma rouquine dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, alors je l'aime pas non plus.

Patmol : Merlin, faites que Cornedrue se fasse Evans rapidement si tu ne veux pas me tuer... Tellement j'ai la nausée.

Lunard : Vraiment artificielle.

Queudver : Tout à fait.

**10. Walburga Black (mère de Sirius)**

Cornedrue : Huh, une beauté, hein. Pire qu'un épouvantail.

Patmol : Pire que la saleté sur le pied de la mouche qui a marché sur le caca du serpent de Voldemort.

Lunard : Les mouches n'ont pas de pieds, mais des pattes. Et Madame Black est affreuse.

Queudver : Elle me fait peur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de la traducteuse :** Et un deuxième chapitre, deux ! Reviews ?


	3. Correspondance Pendant les Cours

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye. Traduite par Zeuh Demon.

**Genre : **Humour/Romance.

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James finissent ensemble à la fin. Ici vous découvrez comment, par le moyen de petits mots et quelques listes. Prime : humour garanti !

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **Et voici le troisième chapitre... En spécial dédicace à tous ceux qui m'ont demandé la suite si rapidement Merci pour vos reviews, je me sens STAR xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, vendredi, dix heures cinq du matin._

James : Salut Lily !

Lily : Salut.

Sirius : Sans cris ? Sans " Pour toi c'est Evans, Potter " ? Sans show ?

Lily : Tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'commence à crier en plein milieu du cours, n'est-ce pas Black ? En fait, t'as pas besoin de répondre.

James : Pat', qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'avais prévu d'avoir une petite discussion avec ma rouquine. _En particulier_, tu vois ?

Sirius : Désolé, mais c'est l'ennui ce cours. Alors supportez-moi.

Lily : C'est chou.

Marlene : Salut les gens ! Vous parlez de la révolte de 1937 ?

James : Bien sûr, de quoi d'autre pourrions-nous être en train de parler ?

Sirius : Salut Lene ! Tu veux sortir avec moi pour pratiquer un acte d'échange bucal ?

Lily : Wow, Potter, Black te bat dans la catégorie originalité.

Marlene : Non merci, Black, mais tu m'as donné envie de régurgiter mon petit-déjeuner que je n'ai pas pris.

James : N'importe quoi, il a appris avec moi. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce qu'il sait.

Sirius : Comme tu es agréable, Marlene...

Marlene : Pas plus que toi.

Lily : Je commence à me sentir intruse ici.

James : C'est parce qu'au départ on était censés être seuls à seuls.

Sirius : Lily, Lene, vous voulez venir regarder l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ?

Marlene : Hum... Voir une tonne de gars transpirants enlever leurs chemises et montrant leurs muscles...

Lily : Voir des personnes comme Gidéon sans chemise... C'est tentant...

Marlene : Tu sais, Lily, j'crois qu'on devrait y aller. Où est le mal, finalement ?

Lily : J'suis entièrement d'accord ! On y va, les gars.

Sirius : Tu sais... Ce n'était pas vraiment notre intention en vous invitant.

James : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Lily ? J'suis bien mieux que Prewett.

Marlene : Voyons, Black, on a déjà assisté à l'entraînement des Serdaigles, hein Lils ?

Lily : Ah, Potter, ne le prend pas mal, mais Gidéon sans chemise, c'est définitivement un rêve !

Sirius : Pourquoi vous êtes allées à l'entraînement des Serdaigles ?

Marlene : On a été invitées. Par deux Serdaigles craquants, d'ailleurs.

James : Lily Evans, tu n'as pas osé dire ça !

Lily : Pourquoi ?

Sirius : Et pourquoi diable vous ont-ils invitées ?

Marlene : Pour qu'on les voie jouer. Tu sais, les garçons aiment exiber leurs qualités et habilités...

James : Parce que tu me cherches. Et tu ne vas pas tarder à me trouver, tu peux en être sûre !

Lily : Du calme Potter. Arrête d'appuyer sur ton poignet, tu vas commencer à saigner ! Arrête !

James : Tu t'inquiètes ?

Sirius : Quels attardés, ils friment trop. Je joue dix fois mieux qu'eux. Et Evans, tu turlupines un peu trop mon ami, tu sais ?

Lily : Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Tu m'as fait vraiment trop peur tout à l'heure.

Marlene : Peut-être que tu joueras. On verra, non ? Et Potter, tu déranges beaucoup trop Lily. Elle était pâle, tantôt.

James : Désolé Lily. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Lily : Pas de problème. Je ne voulais pas te provoquer... autant.

Marlene : Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

Sirius : C'est chouuu ! Les deux tourtereaux se réconciliant !

Lily : Ferme-la, Black !

Sirius : Non. C'est marrant de te voir toute rouge et Jamesie avec ce sourire débile.

Marlene : Navrée, mais j'suis totalement d'accord avec Black. C'est trop marrant !

Lily : Tu n'es qu'une fausse amie.

James : Donc vous venez nous voir alors ? Pour prouver que nous sommes les plus craquants de l'équipe ?

Sirius : Et pour voir que nous jouons bien mieux que les Serdaigles ?

James : Hé ! Quels Serdaigles ?

Marlene : Bien sûr, nous venons. OK, Lils ?

Lily : Persone, Potter, personne. OK, Lene.

Sirius : Alors à ce soir.

Marlene : Et pour l'amour de Merlin, _ce n'est pas un rencard_, compris ?

James : Parfaitement. A plus tard, rouquine. _Ciao_, McKinnon.

Lily : A plus, Potter. _Tchüss_, Black.

Marlene : _Bye_, Potter. _See you_, Black.

Sirius : A toute, Evans. Bien sûr, Lene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de la traducteuse : **Alors, vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... )

_ Prochain chapitre : 5 faits tristement incontestables sur James Potter et Sirius Black !_


	4. 5 Faits Incontestables

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye. Traduite par Zeuh Demon.

**Genre : **Humour/Romance.

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James finissent ensemble à la fin. Ici vous découvrez comment, par le moyen de petits mots et quelques listes. Prime : humour garanti !

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **Coucou le peuple ! Vous êtes encore là ? Bon, je sais que ce chapitre a mis plus de temps a être posté, mais je ne voulais pas tout mettre en ligne d'une traite, c'est pas drôle sinon.

Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour touuuutes les reviews, même anonymes, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, j'ai essayé d'y répondre le plus rapidement. J'ai vu aussi que plusieurs d'entre vous trouvaient ça bien que ce ne soit pas une traduction de l'anglais. Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi. (Et puis de toute façon, mon anglais n'est pas suffisant pour traduire, enfin, je pense). Je vous embête pas plus, je sais que vous brûlez d'envie de lire la suite (mais si, mais si). Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews mais à qui j'ai pas pu répondre, aussi. Bah ouais, maintenant sur FFNet on ne peut plus répondre dans les chapitres. Walà walà. Bonne lecture :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 faits tristement incontestables sur James Potter et Sirius Black**

_Par Lily Evans et Marlene McKinnon_

**1. **Ils sont canon.

Lily : On peut le confirmer après avoir vu l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Marlene : Sincèrement, c'était une des plus belles visions que mes modestes yeux ont eu la chance d'entrevoir.

**2.** Ils sont coureurs de jupons.

Lily : On ne veut pas qu'ils soient des moines non plus mais... Une fille tous les dix jours ?!

Marlene : Et ils ont encore le culot de venir nous demander de sortir ! Et font semblant de ne pas connaître la raison pour laquelle nous refusons catégoriquement !

**3. **Ils sont bons joueurs de Quidditch.

Lily : Bien mieux que les Serdaigles.

Marlene : Et ont un fan-club, ce qui prouve qu'ils sont bons. En fait, ça prouve surtout qu'ils sont canon, m'enfin.

**4. **Ils sont drôles.

Lily : Malheureusement, pas moyen de ne pas rire plus d'une demi-heure passée avec eux.

Marlene : Simplement impossible.

**5. **Ils sont aussi idiots et inconséquents.

Lily : Charrier les innocents, c'est pas marrant. Bon d'accord, charrier Rogue de temps en temps c'est marrant.

Marlene : Mais ils demeurent de simples idiots.

**5 faits incontestables qui ont été prouvés aujourd'hui à l'entraînement sur Lily Evans et Marlene McKinnon**

_Par James Potter et Sirius Black_

**1.** Elles admettent qu'on est canon.

Cornedrue : C'était une des choses les plus gratiffiantes que de voir ma Lily la bouche légèrement ouverte quand j'ai enlevé ma chemise.

Patmol : Et Marlene ? Il manquait plus qu'elle bave !

**2. **Elles étaient super jalouses.

Cornedrue : Ça m'étonnerait que les Serdaigles aient un fan-club comme nous.

Patmol : T'as vu les regards assassins qu'elles lançaient à nos admiratrices ?

**3. **Elles sont impressionées par nos talents au Quidditch.

Cornedrue : Y avait pas moyen de ne pas être impressionnée, en fait.

Patmol : On _est_ bons.

**4. **Elles ont ri à nos blagues.

Cornedrue : Je sais qu'on est marrants, mais le plus important c'est que Lily m'ait trouvé marrant aujourd'hui.

Patmol : Vouloir qu'une tonne de filles rigolent à nos blagues c'est ridiculement facile. Mais Lene ne rigole jamais quand ce que je dis n'est pas drôle. Ce qui n'arrive jamais, laissez-moi ajouter.

**5. **Elles nous aiment.

Cornedrue : Inévitable.

Patmol : Incontestable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À bientôt !


	5. 10 Raisons pour lesquelles Lily Evans

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye. Traduite par Zeuh Demon.

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James vont ensemble à la fin. Mais ici tu peux découvrir comment, exactement, ça s'est passé, par le moyen de listes et billets. Prime : humour garanti !

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **Voilà le cinquième chapitre enfin en ligne ! Effectivement, il a mis plus de temps que les autres à être posté, mais, chers lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Vacances riment avec PC et le sixième chapitre, lui, ne tardera pas. Je remercie toutes les reviews, enfin, leurs posteurs, et je tiens aussi à préciser que si je n'y ai pas répondu personnellement c'est que vous n'avez pas mis votre pseudo FFNet - pseudo d'auteur - soit j'ai effacé ou oublié de répondre à votre commentaire et là vous avez le droit de me traiter d'idiote ! Sur ces entrefaites, je vais vous laisser à ce cinquième chapitre. _Bonne lecture_ !

**10 Raisons pour lesquelles Lily Evans devrait sortir avec James Potter**

_Par Marlene McKinnon et Alice Frasier_

**1.**Il est craquant.

Marlene : Je sais que maintenant tu vas rouler des yeux, en pensant « Ces deux-là n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? » Certes, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, mais là n'est pas sujet. Il est très craquant, et tu le sais.

Alice : _Moi_, j'ai autre chose à faire, ok ?

Marlene : En effet, tu pourrais être quelque part dans un coin de Poudlard à te serrer contre Frank.

Alice : Par exemple.

**2.** Il t'aime.

Marlene : Voyons voir, maintenant tu rougis.

Alice : Et commences à dire « Mais nan, il ne m'aime pas. Je ne serai qu'une de plus et bla bla bla. »

Marlene : En fait, la vérité, chère Lils, c'est qu'aucun garçon de 17 ans n'aurait passé trois années de sa vie à courir après une fille qui ne veut pas de lui, pour rien.

Alice : C'est un fait. Accepte-le. James Potter est amoureux de toi.

**3.**Il est bien foutu.

Marlene : Autre fait incontestable. Admets-le, il est bien foutu.

Alice : Allez, Lily, tu ne vas pas dire qu'il ne l'est pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu torse nu ? Ou quand ses bras musclés dépassent de son t-shirt ? Ou-

Marlene : Où est Frank ? Je crois qu'il ne satisfait pas Alice !

Alice : Idiote, j'essaye juste de convaincre Lils.

**4.** Tu l'aimes.

Marlene : Arrête de le nier (parce que c'est ce que tu fais à ce moment précis, probablement) et réfléchis. Tu... es... amoureuse... de... lui. Ce n'est pas si impossible que ça.

Alice : J'suis d'accord. Tu dois juste ouvrir les yeux et l'admettre. Pour toi, pour nous, pour lui et pour tout le monde.

**5.** Il est riche.

Marlene : C'est Alice qui l'a mis, celui-là.

Alice : Hé ! Menteuse, c'est toi !

Marlene : OK, c'est moi. Mais franchement, c'est intéressant, non ? Vaut mieux être riche que pauvre.

**6.** C'est un bon ami.

Marlene : Certes, Lily, tu dois probablement être confuse à ce sujet. Mais c'est réellement un bon ami. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber Remus, Sirius ou Peter. Il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Et comme tu n'as jamais essayé d'être son amie, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Alice : Et il y a l'histoire de Remus. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je suis sûre qu'il a tout fait pour l'aider. Et Sirius ! Il habite chez les Potter depuis l'année dernière. C'est un ami fidèle, ouais, et c'est exactement ce que _tu_ ferais si j'étais un loup-garou ou si Marlene partait de chez elle.

Marlene : De plus, ton compagnon doit toujours être ton ami !

Alice : Ça c'est clair, net et précis !

**7.** Il est drôle.

Marlene : Même si tu ne traînes pas trop avec lui, tu sais qu'il est marrant. Même McGonagall le dit, alors tu ne vas pas le nier.

Alice : Et si je ne me trompe pas, ton homme idéal doit savoir te faire rire.

Marlene : Ce que James fait sans effort, juste en étant lui-même.

Alice : Des fois même sans faire exprès. Si tu lui donnais une chance, tu verrais.

**8.** C'est notre dernière année.

Marlene : Lily, pour une fois dans ta vie, agis avec ton instinct et non avec ton cerveau ! C'est notre dernière année, ta dernière chance de te découvrir !

Alice : C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Et s'il était celui qui ferait ton bonheur ? Ton véritable amour ?

Marlene : Il vaut mieux regretter quelque chose qu'on a fait que quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait, tu sais ?

Alice : C'est vrai.

**9.**Si tu sors avec lui, plus jamais tu ne seras dérangée.

Marlene : Tout simplement. Si tu sors avec lui, plus jamais il ne te le redemandera.

Alice : Indépendamment du résultat de votre rencard.

Marlene : Si tout se passe bien, il n'aura plus besoin de te demander de sortir avec lui. Ou au moins, tu ne seras plus gênée quand il te le demandera. Et si tout va de travers, il ne te rappellera plus de toute façon. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ton rêve se réalise.

Alice : Totalement d'accord avec Marlene, tout simplement. Mais je crois que tout va bien se passer. Non, j'en suis sûre.

**10.**Il embrasse bien.

Marlene : Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est un fait approuvé par toute la gente féminine Poudlarienne !

Alice : N'exagère pas. Mais on dit vraiment qu'il embrasse bien.

Marlene : Donc, même si le rencard est pourri, tu repars gagnante !

Alice : Mettons les choses au clair, c'est Marlene qui a écrit cette dernière rubrique !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Re-note de la traducteuse : **Alors ? Qu'en penses-vous ? Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, moi. Et sinon, vous savez ce qui me ferait drôlement plaisir ? Revieeeeews u.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prochain chapitre...

_Cinq raisons pour me trouver de nouvelles amies. Urgence._

A bientôt. :)


	6. 5 raisons pour me trouver de nouvelles

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye.

**Traductrice :** Z. Demon.

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James vont ensemble à la fin. Mais ici tu peux découvrir comment, exactement, ça s'est passé, par le moyen de listes et billets. Prime : humour garanti !

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **Vraiment. Vraiment. Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je remercie alors tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas renvoyé d'email. Merci beaucoup, ça ne peut que me faire très plaisir. Ce chapitre est plutôt court alors pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster le prochain. Merci de votre patience, encore merci pour vos reviews et merci de lire cette fanfic.

**5 Raisons pour me trouver de nouvelles amies. Urgent.**

_(Par Lily Evans, avec commentaires de Marlene McKinnon et Alice Frasier)_

**1.** Celles que j'ai, connues sous les noms de Marlene McKinnon et Alice Frasier, toutes les deux déguisées, essayent de me pousser vers mon ennemi mortel, aussi connu comme James Potter. Même si je dois avouer que certains arguments étaient valables, je n'ai été d'accord qu'avec très peu d'entre eux. C'est une preuve qu'elles ne sont pas de mon côté, mais bien de celui des Ténèbres, attendant seulement le bon moment pour révéler leurs réelles identités.

Alice : Tu crois qu'elle exagère ?

Marlene : Mince, Alice, elle nous a découvertes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

**2.** En plus de ça, les deux ont de sérieux problèmes pour se réveiller le matin, ce qui me fait arriver souvent en retard en cours afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Maintenant je comprends que ce n'était qu'une conspiration visant à boycotter mon futur d'Auror, et ainsi prendre contrôle sur le monde grâce à leurs plans machiavéliques.

Alice : Tu rates les cours pour prendre ton petit-dej' parce que tu le veux ! Tu pourrais ne pas manger et aller en cours.

Marlene : Hé, toi aussi tu te réveilles tard, Lily Evans ! Ne jette pas la faute sur nous !

**3.** Les deux mégères qui disent être mes amies démontrent aussi qu'elles ne le sont pas les samedis matin. C'est lorsqu'elles se réveillent plus tôt dans le seul et unique but de me réveiller de la pire des façons que leurs cerveaux peuvent imaginer, avec leurs esprits malsains et troublés par le sommeil. Généralement mon réveil implique un putois ou un champ de maïs.

Alice : Mais tu t'es déjà habituée et commences à te réveiller plus tôt les samedis matin. Et, par ailleurs, tu nous as fait des sales coups, toi aussi.

Marlene : Je m'en souviens, du putois ! Il était si mignon ! On l'avait appelé Fred, vous vous en rappelez ? Il me manque trop…

**4. **Alice et Marlene ont aussi tendance à nouer des liens avec l'ennemi avec une certaine facilité préoccupante. Même si je suis moi-même amie avec Remus, même si j'aide parfois Peter pour ses devoirs, et même s'il m'arrive d'échanger quelques mots avec Black, ces mégères, elles entretiennent de longues discussions avec l'être innommable dont les initiales sont J et P. Il est, par ailleurs, arrivé à mes oreilles que _je_ puisse être le sujet de la conversation ! Et même après avoir passé des semaines à essayer de leur tirer les vers du nez, elles se sont montrées tout aussi indignes de confiance et ne m'ont rien dit.

Alice : C'était quand, ça ? Tu t'en rappelles, Lene ?

Marlene : C'est arrivé tellement de fois…

**5. **Elles insistent sur le fait que j'aie des sentiments plus profonds que du dégoût ou du mépris envers Potter. Tout ça, seulement parce que je passe mon temps à le traiter d'idiot, crétin et coureur de jupons !

Alice : Juste pour ça ? C'est absurde !

Marlene : Mais c'est vrai, si tu changeais un peu de sujet et arrêtais de nous parler de Potter, pour une fois…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Re-note de la traducteuse : **Bon ben voilà, je vous l'avais dit, ce chapitre est en effet très court… Mais vous pouvez tout de même dire ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews, n'est-ce pas ? =D A bientôt !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Cours d'étude des Runes : Marlene&Sirius

**Auteur : **Flavinha Greeneye.

**Traductrice :** Z. Demon.

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que Lily et James vont ensemble à la fin. Mais ici tu peux découvrir comment, exactement, ça s'est passé, par le moyen de listes et billets. Prime : humour garanti !

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages en grande majorité appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fanfic' et l'auteur non plus.

**Note de la Traductrice (teuse?) : **Voilà le chapitre sept ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas morts de vieillesse à force d'attendre – oui, je m'essaye à nouvel humour expérimental – et vous remercie de vos si charmantes reviews. Elles m'ont fait chaud et cœur et m'ont guéri de mon rhume ! Mais plus sérieusement, je vous demande pardon pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster. Mais ça, vous devez en avoir l'habitude, non ? C'est triste. _Néanmoins_, voici le chapitre 7. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire et me ferez part de vos impressions dans des reviews ! Bonne lecture !

**Cours d'étude des Runes, mardi, trois heures et quart de l'après-midi.**

_« Dans l'antiquité, les connaissances en lecture des Runes étaient transmises de génération en génération, ou entre les femmes. Néanmoins, comme certaines… »_

Sirius : Marlene, saurais-tu dire pourquoi ton amie rousse est si têtue ?

Marlene : Merlin, image comment ça aurait été difficile de te comprendre si tu n'avais pas été plus clair.

Sirius : Tu as très bien compris, Marlene. Pourquoi se refuse-t-elle à James depuis si longtemps ?

Marlene : Tu sais, Black, je ne la comprends pas très bien. Je veux dire, Alice et moi sommes complètement d'accord pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

_« … toutes les traditions transmises par le bouche à oreille, il va de soi que l'histoire est sans cesse modifiée… »_

Sirius : Tout le monde est pour. Personne ne supporte leurs disputes et leurs cris.

Marlene : Vrai. Mais tu sais, finalement, je crois que je la comprends, un peu. Toi et Potter êtes les plus grands coureurs de jupons de tout Poudlard, rien ne garantit qu'il ait vraiment des sentiments pour elle.

Sirius : Marlene, aucun garçon ne court après une fille pendant plus de trois ans, en se prenant des râteaux, simplement parce qu'il n'a rien à faire.

Marlene : Certes, mais pendant qu'il demandait à Lily de sortir avec lui, il ne cessait de lui prouver que c'était un crétin profond. Il sortait avec des tas d'autres filles.

_« Certains croient, cependant, que l'information n'a pas été modifiée, mais augmentée. On dit qu'il y eut de grands sorciers… »_

Sirius : Mais quoi, tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'il s'abstienne pendant trois ans, si ? Allez, il a dix-sept ans ! En plus, je sais qu'il ne trahirait jamais Evans, et qu'il désisterait de n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard rien que pour elle.

Marlene : Ca, c'est ce que lui, et toi, son ami, vous dîtes. Lily a besoin de preuves, Black. Elle ne se jetterait pas à l'eau comme ça, tu le sais. Et Potter le sait aussi.

Sirius : Pourquoi elle ne se laisse pas faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faut des garanties ?

_« …qui voyaient un peu plus loin dans les récentes découvertes… »_

Marlene : Parce qu'elle ne veut pas courir le risque d'être utilisée et jetée à la poubelle comme toutes les autres, tout simplement !

Sirius : Mais pourquoi elle ne comprend pas qu'il ne va pas le faire ? Merlin, il est amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie ! Elle éprouve vraiment ce besoin de le faire souffrir ?

Marlene : Peut-être que c'est pour son bien, tu sais ? Qu'il souffre un peu. Qu'il sente ce qu'il fait à toutes ses conquêtes.

_« Les Moldus, eux, croient que les groupes dans lesquels se transmet ce genre de savoir sont très restreints… »_

Sirius : Il ne le fait pas exprès, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ces filles tombent amoureuses de lui.

Marlene : Tu veux savoir un truc, Black ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que Lily sorte avec Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu n'es définitivement pas en train d'aider ton ami.

Lily : Vous pensez que je peux continuer à recopier mon devoir en paix ?!

Sirius : Mais bien sûr.

Marlene : Pardon, Lils.

Lily : Merci !

_« … et les hommes et les femmes étaient entraînés pour lire. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement : ils étaient simplement les seuls sorciers du village Moldu. »_


End file.
